fate_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate/stay night: Chilling Winter Chapter Two: Rin Tohsaka
Tohsaka Mansion was the tallest and widest building in all of Fuyuki City, due to the Tohsaka Family being the richest family around. It sat on the outskirts of town, defended by steel gate and partially obscured by trees of outrageous heights. Rin’s room was the location furthest from the front door, and the third largest room in the entire house. Her bed stood at the farthest corner, a king-sized, circular bed with red sheets, a red blanket, and a round red pillow. Inside the bed rested Rin, her face buried in her pillow, her covers all messy due to her sleep, barely covering her bed at all. Her alarm, sitting on a desk next to the bed, rang with a start, the hard walls and plexiglass glass windows amplifying the sound. Irritated yet barely awake, Rin spun around to her front and smashed her closed fist on the alarm, and remained still for a few more seconds; her eyes were adorned in eye covers to block out any potential light. Her arm swung around and smashed against her alarm, after it had been ringing for a minute straight, after which she continued to remain motionless for several more seconds. She began to grown from the morning rise until she reached up with her opposite hand, sliding off her eye covers, her eyes peering open slowly, watery with sleep, as if she was uninterested in the world. She tumbled out of bed, sticking the landing with her left foot and right knee, her blanked falling off on the other side of the bed. She trotted over to the red velvet curtain a few inches from her bed and opened the shades, the bright sun beaming through her room, after which shutting it with a start, closing her dilated eyes, parts of her messy, unkempt, long, red hair landing in front of her face. Cursing under her breath, but otherwise forgetting about the window for the time being, she rode to a desk on the opposite end of the room of her bed, picked up a comb, and began to comb her hair neat, simultaneously gazing over to the alarm clock by her bed; realizing she destroyed it while half asleep, and releasing a large sigh, she looked at the clock on her wall, which read 8:00 A.M. Shirou would probably arrive soon. He always was an early riser; in fact, Rin was surprised he hadn’t shown up already. She finished combing her hair and tied the twin tails in it, then proceeded to speedily change her clothes, taking off her red night gown, and sliding on her red T-shirt and black skirt, her long black stockings--which almost reached to her waist--her brown shoes, and placing her families cross around her neck. Before exiting her room she remembered at the last second to put on black eye liner, her eyelashes straightening above her turquoise eyes. A knock arrived at her door, catching her off guard. Rin hurried out her room and ran part way down the stairs, until she noticed that her elderly butler had already answered the door, so she just stood there, her hands gripped to the railings, gazing as Shirou as he walked in. Her butler, Alfred, greeted him with a warm smile. He didn’t seem to notice Rin, as he just greeted Alfred back, giving him a firm handshake. “You came.” Rin exclaimed in a loud voice that echoed through the foyer, startling both Shirou and Alfred, the two of them looking up at her in unison. She came down the stairs a little ways more until Shirou trotted up to meet her, Alfred traveling only to the edge of the stairs so he wouldn’t have to yell; they were only ten stairs up. “Young miss.” He said in a relatively deep voice, gracing her with his smile. “I didn’t know you were awake.” “Of course.” She responded warmly, crossing her arms. “I knew Shirou would be here early.” During the end of her statement she peered shockingly back at Shirou, causing him to back up slightly in confusion. Rin grabbed hold of his wrist and started to pull on him up the stairs. She said nothing, and he felt it best to say nothing as well. After a couple of minutes they arrived in Rin’s room. After a moment Shirou realized he’d never actually been in a girl’s room before, even Rin’s. Despite how much they hung out when they were young, he never once entered her room, only getting the occasional peak when the door opened, which ended immediately when the door closed; hell, he never came up this high in her house unless he had to use the bathroom and the one downstairs was being occupied. It had been about five years since he’d been in Rin’s house in general, so it was a bit uncomfortable for him, but approaching her room simply flustered him. Rin seemed to not notice, or maybe not care, as she strode over to her bed and sat, patting beside her as a hint for Shirou to follow suite; he noticed the hint, and sat down beside her, even more confused than before. “Shirou.” She said after a moment of silence, her voice sounding slightly embarrassed. “You know about my family’s secret, right?” Shirou was lost at first, causing Rin to scowl at him harshly, but quickly picked up on what she was talking about. “Oh, you mean that you’re magic users?” “Mages to be more precise.” She corrected. “But yes. You, along with Alfred, and the guards of my mansion, are some of the few outsiders who know this.” “What’s this all about?” Shirou asked bluntly. “You called me here this early just because you wanted to make sure I hadn’t forgotten? We’ve been friends since we were kids, Rin...” Rin cut him off sharply after that. “No, that’s not it.” She said flatly. She spun her head to him quickly, her expression serious, and continued. “I think you may have latent magic powers, Shirou.” Shirou looked simply bemused, dumbstruck at what she was suggesting out of nowhere. His face of bewilderment quickly turned to a smile and he startled chuckling, causing Rin to glare at him even more. “What are you talking about, Rin? I’ve known I’ve had magic for a long time. I use it to fix things for people whenever I can.” “That’s not what I mean, idiot.” She shouted suddenly, whacking him over the head. “I mean, I think you have enough Mana sealed inside of you to become a true Mage, like your father, and like me.” “What? Not a chance.” Shirou replied in disbelief. “If that was the case I would’ve discovered it by now.” “I have proof to back up my claims.” She said matter-of-fact. The statement was said so sharp and with such venom that Shirou didn’t dare reply, but instead just watched her rise and walk over to a window, parting the blinds to let the sun shine through; this time she was able to handle it. Silence struck the room for several moments; morning crickets could be heard clearly form outside, even though the windows were shut, due to the lack of noise in the room. The crickets only got louder when Rin opened up the window, a cool breeze coming through her scarlet locks. “The truth is, Shirou, I’ve had my suspicions for awhile now. “ She said finally. “For a couple of years I’ve got a strange feeling off you, like you were emitting a large amount of Mana, but were unable to notice it, let alone harness it.” Rin walked to and opened a drawer attached to the foot of her bed, right next to Shirou’s feet, which were dangling cause of the raised height of the bed, and pulled out a folder, flipping through it, and then throwing it on the bed once she arrived at the appropriate page, pictures and files spreading around slightly. Shirou noticed a picture of him and of Kiritsugu, but didn’t ask any questions; his look of confusion told Rin everything she needed to know. “Your father was acquaintances with my father, back in the day.” She told him plainly. “I don’t know why he has a picture of him, it’s been in there for a long time.” She collected the folder, put it back the way it was, and handed it to Shirou, who took it from her. “Everything you need to know is in this file. I’ll explain myself, but you keep it for reference.” She sat down next to him, her eyes jaded with unease. “For many years, a battle has taken place in this town.” She explained, her hands rested on her knees. “A battle between Mages, in order to acquire the Holy Grail.” “The--The Holy Grail?” Shirou blinked in bewilderment, and then cracked a smile and began to chuckle, Rin’s soft but stern glare keeping him quiet. “You mean the one from the bible?” He asked after he composed himself, playing along. “Not exactly.” Rin responded, turning her head away from him, looking down. “It bears the same name, and allegedly looks exactly the same, but my father believed it was completely different. This one manifests itself in this town once in a great while, and chooses seven Mages of Fuyuki City to do battle for it.” “For what purpose?” Shirou inquired, still not understanding what he was being told. “To get our wish granted.” She replied, Shirou’s eyes widening. “Any wish. It’s said to be a miracle granting device, that can grant any wish, even if it breaks the laws of man, nature, physics, and Gods.” Shirou was going to argue until he remembered that he and Rin are able to use magic, so anything is probably possible. Instead, all he did was sigh. The door to Rin’s room opened, and in trotted Alfred, slowly due to his age, carrying a small tray holding two drinks. He walked over to a small folding table designed just for trays or singular plates by the door, set the tray on the floor, folded out the table, set the tray on the table, and wheeled the table over to them. The drink glasses had a straw and a lemon. “Tea, young miss and Shirou.” Alfred stated, Rin and Shirou receiving their drinks gratefully. “I hope you enjoy your stay.” He said toward Shirou. “Thanks Alfred.” Rin said in a solemn voice, taking a sip of her tea, Alfred bowing to Rin, then Shirou, then taking his leave, gently shutting the door behind him. The two sat in silence for a few more moments, thinking and contemplating, taking occasional drinks of their tea. Shirou sat his tea back on the tray it came from, gazing over at Rin, eyes filled with curiosity. “What’s this have to do with me?” He inquired. Rin explained to him the markings she saw on him the previous day and what they were. The markings are known as command seals, which allows a Mage to not only summon their Servant, but to control the Servant should they disobey their Master. The Holy Grail chooses all seven Masters, and those Mages have no choice but to participate in the war, regardless of objections they might possess. During her explanations Shirou had objections of disbelief, but opted to remain silent until she was finished, taking occasional sips of his tea, his head anchored down the entire time. After she was done, Shirou finished off his tea with one last large sip, and set it down on the tray, turning to her with dazzling sorrow. “It’s hard to believe what I’m being told.” I mean, this is all so sudden.” “I know.” She replied in agreement. “I can’t even imagine what you must be feeling right now. I’ve been groomed for this since I was young, but you never knew about it until this moment. But I wouldn’t be telling you this if it wasn’t true, you should know that.” “Oh, I do. I said I was having trouble believing it, not that I couldn’t believe it.” He responded. Rin grabbed his arm suddenly, causing him to blush slightly. Rising to her feet, she brought Shirou with her, gazing into his eye with sudden seriousness that Shirou doesn’t see often, at least not directed toward him. “Come with me.” She requested. “I’ll show you what I’m talking about. It should be almost time anyways.” “Almost time?” Shirou pondered thoughtfully. Before they could continue their conversation, the felt the ground shake. They were shook off balance, Shirou falling to the ground with a loud thud, and Rin grasping her bedside so she doesn’t do the same, her eyes suddenly filled with desperation and terror. The lamp that sat by her bed crashed down, as did several vases that were decorated elegantly in her room, the quakes getting louder and harder as time continued to pass. No time to think, Rin rushed out her bedroom door, leaving Shirou to follow far behind in her wake, and noticed Alfred dead on the floor, drenched in a pool of his own blood, befuddled by the fact that she didn’t even hear him scream. Shirou was horrified at the sight, falling to his knees with eyes so shocked someone would think he just saw a loved one die right before him. Unnoticed to them at first, Rin peered downstairs, locking eyes with a mysterious individual, standing before a gigantic hole in the mansion, the person obscured by the dust and smoke of his unsightly entrance, her beloved guards laying dead beside him. As the dust cleared she got a look at the man, appearing to be in his early twenties, adorning some sort of blue armor and wielding a lance in his left hand. As Shirou brought himself back to his feet beside her, using the railing for support, Rin realized something--the Fifth Holy Grail War had begun. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Fate/stay night: Chilling Winter Chapters